Mystic Bearings
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: A story about Harry. And Tom. And their daughter. Who looks like them both. But Tom doesn't know that she exists. Just wait till he finds out.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I hope you all enjoy this story. I know I should be updating but my mind hurts from that story right now. I promise to get to it as soon as I can. **

**------------------------------------**

**Majestic isn't it?**

**That something so ugly can also be so breathtakingly beautiful.**

**Hands down I think you might be the most ugly thing since the basilisk. But that really doesn't matter. Because you're something I created. With my own flesh, blood, and magic. Me and my lover.**

**He left us baby. I won't leave you. Never. Maybe he didn't mean to leave or maybe he did. I don't care. I love you with all my soul and I am going to take care of you. Damn the consequences. We must hide little one. There are many people who will want you dead. For reasons I cannot tell you. Because they don't understand. But they will never find us. Not until I want to be found.**

**I won't forget to tell you about my past my little one. You need to know why things are the way they are. Why we must go into hiding. But not now.**

**For now we run.**

**---------------------------------------------**

**A dark brown haired little girl who couldn't have been more than 3 or 4 years old ran down her front path. She giggled and skipped and twirled around in the forest that was her home. She didn't know where her father was but she was strong-willed and determined to find him before he called her so they could leave. It was almost like a game they played and she knew it would be the last time they could do it. He would leave before she awakened and she would go off in search of him. She knew she couldn't go far in her search but she wouldn't dare. There were dangers out there. Her father reminded her all the time of the areas she could not go into.**

**She stopped twirling and wavered around a little bit dizzy. She shook her head and ran off in the direction that always started 'The Hunt' as her father liked to joke. To the East.**

**She poked under low tree branches and scampered over large rocks. Her father was most likely to be in this area or perhaps a few more paces to the north. She sniffed and smiled and started to run through the woods almost like a deer in flight when she heard a voice.**

**'_Every day I see this child run past here. Does she not know she's disturbing our sleep! If she should come by this way again I swear I shall strike her!!'_ a slippery like voice rang out softly. She stopped running and turned around, watching the woods warily. Her father had warned her but she had not listened. There really were creatures that could speak! Slowly she tip-toed back the way she came and sunk low to the ground, trying to see who was speaking. **

**'Perhaps it's a small dwarf or elf! Or maybe a fairy or...'**

**A snake?**

**More than one apparently. It seemed to be a huge massive grouping of snakes, all slithering over each other and entwining their bodies deeper into the hole. But there were so many of them that they kept climbing out of the hole they so desperately were trying to get into to. **

**She watched them, fascinated.**

_**'I know exactly what you mean! It doesn't help that we're freezing to death because we can't find better shelter. And now we have to deal with this child running back and forth looking for something day in and day out! A human child no less! It makes me so angry I could just...'**_

**_-I sowwy. Me won't run past here no more. I was just looking for dada.- _She started tearing up at the thought of someone being mad at her.**

**A harmony of hisses rose up out of the hole in the ground as they started slithering out and surrounding her. The little girl got scared, thinking she had made them even more angry and whimpered.**

_**'No way! A ssspeaker! It can't be!'**_

_**'There hasn't been one in such a long time!'**_

_**'I wonder where she learned...'**_

_**'QUIET!!'**_

**All hissing and other sounds in the area stopped. Even the little girl stopped whimpering and stared at the glorious white snake with wide eyes. 'Uh oh' she thought to herself as she tried backing up a little. **

**Didn't work.**

**The other snakes all slid back to allow room for the huge snake making her way through. The little girl shivered and tried not to show her fear on her face. Her father had always taught her never to show her fear in the face of others. It could let them know that you were indeed scared and they might use that to their advantage.**

_**'Child can you hear me?'**_

**She nodded.**

_**'And you understand us?'**_

**Another nod, more forceful this time.**

_**'Well I haven't seen this for a very long time. I'd say at least 4 or 5 years since the last two speakers just vanished. Tell me child is one of your parents a speaker?'**_

**The little girl whimpered again. Hey she was only 3.**

**-_Me dunno! I sowwy. I leave. I not be here anyway.-_**

**Then she turned to run but was stopped with what the snake said, or hissed next.**

_**'You know young child that we did not mean what we said. We were merely expressing our hatred for your running past here every single day. Not you yourself. No need to be so scared around us.'**_

**She turned around and stomped her foot. She was not scared! "I am not scared!"**

**The white snake seemed to smile at that as her tongue came out and tasted the air in front of her. _'Of course young child. What was I thinking? You couldn't possibly be scared. Now I think you were looking for your father am I correct?'_**

**She nodded.**

_**'Well then you should look a little more to the south. Just a couple of skips and he should be there if I remember correctly. Now the question is...will you come back and visit us out here in these woods?'**_

**She remembered that she was supposed to be leaving soon. Her father had told her that it was beginning to get dangerous around here so they had to leave. So she told them that. _-Dada and me leave soon but me never forget you!! I member you forever k?-_ She nodded happily as if forgetting what they were saying just a few moments earlier.**

**The other snakes came back at that point and started hissing all at once.**

**Again.**

_**'But we just met a speaker and she has to leave already? That's not fair!'**_

_**'Why can't she stay?!'**_

**_'I hope she's not leaving.. I like her.'_ **

**Everything stopped once again after that last statement. All heads turned to see a little tiny snake that couldn't be more than 6 inches long. He was all black with 2 little dark green stripes down his body. The white snake who was massive in size might I add again turned her head and her forked tongue came back out her mouth. _'You wish she wasn't leaving because you like her Sahale?'_**

_**'Yes. Is that bad?'**_

_**'Not at all. Do you wish to go with her when she leaves?'**_

**The girl got excited and nodded her head so fast it looked like it was gonna fall off.**

**"Miley!! Miley where are you!! We have to leave now!!"**

**All the snakes looked towards the sound of the voice then back to the little girl. **

**_'Well? Do you want him Miley?'_ the white snake asked her.**

**Miley nodded and scooped up the tiny snake. He slithered all the way up to her neck where he curled around it and settled down. She smiled and patted him on his head.**

"**Kimimela Miles Potter!! Come here this instant!"**

**Miley giggled and waved her goodbyes while she ran to her father's voice. **

**The white snake was shocked and would have fainted...if snakes even do that. She hissed quietly and slithered back into the hole as she felt the chill creep up on her. Interesting indeed. That Harry Potter would have a daughter. She would have to inform her baby of this soon. But not right now. She was tired and sleepy and way overdue for a relaxation period.**

**Tom could do alright by himself for once. **

**------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"I see you my pretty black snake."**_

The black snake hissed playfully, slithering out from underneath the bush he was hiding from. He flicked his tongue out at the girl who was laying in the grass a few inches away from him.

_**"Well I certainly can't see how you could. I mean it's dark as he-"**_

_**"Do not finish that sentence. Man that's the last time I cuss around you guys."**_

Miley and Sahale both looked up from their spot in the grass to see a young dark skinned woman with shockingly bright blue hair standing in the doorway. Miley grinned happily and Sahale barely had enough time to slide up her arm and get settled before she hopped up and did a running tackle towards the older woman, smothering her with hugs and kisses.

"Auntie Madison! You came to visit me!"

_**"And me too!"**_

Madison giggled as she hugged them close to her. Then she sighed and help them both get off the ground. The voice that drifted out of the front room through the open backdoor made her jump a bit but as soon as Miley heard it she squealed.

"And you brought everyone!!" was what Madison had made out before the girl ran into the house, still souting something and leaving a gust of wind in her wake.

Madison just smiled and trailed into the house behind her, dusting herself off.

When she walked into the living room she saw everyone gathered around Miley and her pet snake. While they were talking she idly wondered where Harry was at.

"So I see you contaminated my house with girls." A deep voice stated next to her. She was startled but didn't let it show.

"We're women I'll have you know. And I see you've finally gotten taller. About time you listened to reason and take those vitamines. And nutrients. And potions. And-"

"Ok. I get it. You missed me. I missed you. Just give me the hug already."

Madison grinned and without warning, she spun around and hugged Harry tightly. He hugged back just as hard and rubbed her back. "You know I've missed you. Where the hell have you been? I thought you were gonna help me raise this little terror?" Harry questioned jokingly. He pulled back slightly to see her face and grew alarmed when he saw unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I meant to be here. I swear..."

"Shh," Harry whispered as he led her to the kitchen. He grabbed some paper towels and dutifully start to wipe her face. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault you know. You were only a child yourself. You couldn't be expected to live with an exiled wizard and his daughter. And besides, you helped. Who was it that got me to America? And helped me find a great place with only a few dollars and a four year old daughter? Huh?" he questioned her, poking her after every question.

She smiled softly. "Yeah I was a little geinus, wasn't I?"

"The smartest and most grown up 12 year old I ever met. But don't start pushing your luck."

They both shared a laugh until Miley came running into the kitchen. They both turned to look at her.

"Come on! Everyone's waiting for us!! What's taking you guys so long anyway?" Miley leaned onto the counter and peered at her Aunt/Sister. "Were you crying Maddy?"

Madison immediately grinned, giving Harry a noogie and erasing all thoughts and traces of sadness from her face.

"Nah squirt. I was just making a fool out of your daddy."

Miley grinned at the thought. "Your so silly Maddy." She tugged on her father's hand and looked at him, eyes flashing red for a moment before going back to Harry's trademark emerald green. "Come on let's go daddy."

Madison dared to look at her surogate father. He was standing in a dazed stupor. She nudged him in the arm. Hard. "Yeah papa. Let's go."

Harry shook himself out of it and smiled softly, in a way that would make girls faint and straight guys gay. "Alright. Let's go see what my harem wants." He grabbed Miley's hand and began walking into the living room. He heard Madison snickering behind them.

"Daddy, what's a harem?" Miley asked.

"Yeah papa. What's a harem?" Madison giggled louder.

He ignored the giggling girl behind him.

"Well Miley it depends on what you might think about a harem."

""Alisha! Don't tell her a thing. She's ten years old for Christ sakes."

Alisha shrugged and scratched the back of her head. "She asked. I was just answering."

Harry shook his head laughing and sat down next to Rihanna, who was giggling behind her hand.

"You guys are a bad influence on this little girl."

"Oh get over it Kelsey. We were just fooling around a bit." Madison said.

Rihanna reachedover Harry and picked up Miley, hugging her close. "Hey sweetie. Howya been doing? And Sahale too of course." she said, looking down at the snake who hadn't let go of her arm yet.

Harry looked at the four women crowding his New York apartment living room and wondered what he had done to deserve this. Displease the gods? Mess with fate? Light that chair on fire when he was eight?

'Hey that rhymed.' Harry chuckled to himself. He noticed that the others were talking around him and sat down on the couch, settling himself in. "So what brings you 4 into my house on a such an nice day?"

Alisha raised her hand and jumped up and down. Miley started laughing when she saw this.

"Call on her daddy!"

Harry scratched the back of his head and rolled his eyes playfully. "Sure why not. Alisha?"

"Well we wanted to come visit you of course. And this time we actually have a motive!!"

Miley tugged on her daddy's arm. She was draped over the arm of the couch and blinked up at him. "Daddy what's a motive?"

"I'll tell you later sweetie."

Alisha looked over at Kelsey who was the more serious out of the four and she turned towards Harry with somewhat of a determined look in her eye. Harry knew that look right away.

"No I will not go back."

"Damnit Harry you have to let me ask first!"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and went back to hugging Miley around hers. She giggled and wiggled a bit as she got comfortable. She loved hearing her father argue. Sahale slid up around her neck and settled in for a nice long nap.

"Doesn't matter because I'm not gonig back. I said I was never going back and I do not intend to break my word."

"But Harry you have to!" Kelsey shouted.

Harry just looked bored. He decided to humor her. "And just why do I have to?"

"Because Dumbledore is dying!"

Harry and Miley both shrugged. "So?"

"In honor of my daughter's words...so? Why the hell should I care? He's the reason I'm living the way I am now. Hiding. Like a fugitive."

"Because Ron and Hermione miss you!" Alisha shouted next.

"How in the hell do you even know about them?" Harry asked confusedly. He thought he kept that part of him locked away. "That also doesn't matter. They sure weren't missing me when they were helping Dumbledore look for my whereabouts in the Forest now were they?"

"Because I really want you to come back with me?" Madison said hopefully.

Harry just grinned at her and shook his head. "My lovely daughter whose name is Madison. No. You know very well that the only person who could make me even think about going back is-"

"Asking about you right now." A soft voice spoke up.

Everyone in the room turned and looked at Rihanna who was sitting calmly on the couch. "He has been asking about you for awhile now. Lord Voldemort. Or Tom in your case. He came to me directly and asked me to relay a message to you. He wants to see you. He wants to talk to you. And he misses you. I mean he's starting to get desperate. In trying to find out where you are now. He has his favored Death Eaters working round the clock, looking for your location. All he wants to do is explain things to you."

"I knew making Tom's cousin one of my friends would be a mistake in the long run. But it seemed like such a good idea at the time..." Harry muttered while shaking his head.

"Oh get over it Harry. You miss him. I know you do. And now you have the incentive you need to go back and face the Wizarding world. And perhaps get revenge while you're at it. I mean the friends you thought were friends turned their backs against you in the end didn't they? And you're the one who runs away? Yeah right. It's time to get back at them. For what they did."

Everyone just stared at her some more while she stopped slightly hissing and settled back in her seat again. The first person to speak up was none other than Miley.

"You're a very good Slytherin Auntie Ri."

Rihanna looked up and saw the young girl smiling up at her, looking so much like her cousin. In her eyes. And they she smiled. Though the laugh was Harry's.

"Why of course I am. It runs in the family after all."

"So I guess that means we can go now right!?" Madison hopped up and squealed as she started dancing around the room.

"No. It doesn't"

all the girls looked back at Harry who had moved Miley our of his lap and onto the floor. She just giggled and starts inching her way towards the stairs. Harry looked up at all 5 girls and smiled.

"I mean. WE do have to pack after all."

With that the girls all screamed and dashed towards Miley's room. Except for Madison. She stayed behind and gave Harry a big hug.

"Do you think you can handle this Papa? I mean it's been 10 years after all..."

"Exactly Maddy. 10 years. He has a right to know. And he should hear it from me." Harry gave her a little hug back before he pushed her in the direction of Miley's room. "Go with her and make sure she packs more than just shorts. And make sure to remind her about Sahale. He's gonna need food to ya know."

Madison nodded happily and started off towards the bedroom. "Yeah Papa. I know."

Harry smiled and walked into the kitchen, where he let his act drop and held his head in his hands.

"Dear God. Help me because I certainly don't have the strength to do this alone. I just hope he forgives me..."

------------

Tom was sitting in his study. He was swirling a drink around in it's glass before he took another swig. A door opened and a beautiful white snake came slithering into the room.

_**"Ah. Nagini. My beautiful girl. What news do you have to bring me today?"**_

Nagini curled up around her master's chair and tasted the air around his neck with her tongue. She then laid her head down under his.

_**"Thomas dear, I have heard from the others that surround the greenhouses that Dumbledore is dying. Finally."**_

_**"About damn time."**_ He hissed softly. He set his drink down and stroked her head. _**"Anything else?"**_

_**"Only that Rihanna said she would drop by sometime next week. So you should get a room ready for her."**_

_**"Alright Nagini. I shall get the house elves to prepare one. Now let me get my rest. I have been up all day."**_

Nagini nodded and with another flick of her tongue, slid down the chair and landed with a thumpon the floor. Slowly, she left the room.

Tom or Voldemort to most of the Wizarding World, got up to head for his bed. He was tired and serious had to build up strength for the visit with his cousin next week. Or knowing her it would be sooner than that.

So he dropped onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep. Not aware that someone he had been looking for a long time was heading his way.


End file.
